Keep Driving Away
by MemoriesxArexFading
Summary: A roadtrip to California brings two unlikely characters closer. Nathan Scott, the rich kid on his way to college and Brooke Davis, a girl from the wrong side of the tracks trying to escape her past collide when he offers her a ride. BRATHAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Driving Away.**

_We'll take the long roads, off into the world where no one knows._

With everything loaded away, he turned to face his family, which stood there anxiously awaiting his goodbye so he could head off to California. They appeared picture perfect, like a family from a fairytale.

Nathan had worked hard for the last four years, hard at basketball and his grades so that he could get into his dream school, the University of Southern California.

Basketball was his god given talent, it took little practice to develop a high level of skills in that area but school was another story. Nathan struggle with every subject, putting forth every ounce of effort for the day he would leave North Carolina for California.

Reaching out he shook his fathers hand before turning to his mother, who had pulled him into an embrace. Reciprocating, Nathan wrapped his arms around his petite mother before whispering into her ear "It's to let go okay now".

Reluctantly his mother released him as Nathan looked at the last family member. Lucas was his little brother, but only by a year. He knew this gave Luke a chance to become the big man in there hometown, without Nathan standing in his way.

Slapping his brother's shoulder, Nathan then turned and climbed into his classic 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass 442. His entire future lied ahead of him and for once it was up to him what he did with it.

"Make it count son." His father called out trying to give some form of encouraging words but Nathan knew it was more of a threat.

Starting the vehicle he rolled down the window and gave a final wave to his family before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the short route to the interstate.

It was going to be the perfect road trip. His chance to clear his mind and leave everything behind for his new life began at college.

As he pulled on to the entrance ramp he saw a figure a few hundred feet up ahead, walking along the shoulder of the highway. Driving closer the figure turned into a girl, hoisting her thumb into the air.

There weren't exactly that many people from his home town that hitchhiked. This wasn't the type of town that had hobos roaming the street.

Passing her by, his eyes examined the long legs creeping out of the short skirt and the brown tank top that clung to her tan skin. She appeared to be harmless and who was he to deny her a ride with the sun beating down like it was today.

Pulling over on the shoulder up headed, he tapped his foot on the break signaling the offer as she approached from behind, picking up her pace until she reached the passenger door.

As her face came into frame it looked oddly familiar as if he knew her from somewhere but then again he felt that way with most people from his town.

"Where ya headin?" a southern accent flowed out as her hand reached for the door and pulled it opened. Watching her climb in he tried to place her face as it hit him.

Of course he knew her. She had been in his grade since at least middle school if not long but he also realized that she was trouble or at least that's what the rumors were like at school.

"California." He answered, trying to be polite while he tried to decide exactly what his next move was.

Watching her eyes lock on him, he knew she'd recognized him as well but pushed it aside for the obvious reason.

"Mind givin' me a lift?" Her eyes focused in on him as he looked away abruptly, only causing her to catch the gesture. "Nevermind…I get it."

Her hand tightened on the handle, swinging the door opened before he let out a sigh. "Wait." Who was he to judge anyone he didn't know? He hated when people did it to him, yet here he was.

There couldn't be anything more awkward that climbing into a care with an…almost total stranger.

Sitting in silence, she glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. Once she got a closer look, his deep blue eyes came into focus contrasting his dark brown hair.

Brooke Davis knew exactly who he was, the all star basketball player from their high school, voted most popular 3 years in a row, and a spoiled rich kid who got everything handed to him on a silver platter…including the nice ride they were in.

Growing up her life had been very different. Hr family wasn't anything like what she knew of Nathan's. They hardly spoke or spent any time together, much less care anything about Brooke's whereabouts.

She wouldn't deny his good looks and the fact that he had some game, considering he'd been with most of the cheerleaders and half of the female student body.

Running her hand along the leather interior, she admired what would never be hers. No one in her family had every owned a car this nice and probably never would… unless it was stolen.

Her family didn't come from money and no one in their town would ever let her forget that. If you didn't fit their perfect mold you were cast out.

"Nice car huh?" a deep voice interrupted her, only making her disgust for him grow deeper. Of course it was nice, what had he expected her to say?

"Very." She muttered under her breathe in a dreadful tone. The last thing she wanted to talk about was all his worldly possessions.

Nothing about Nathan Scott sat well with her. He embodied everything about North Carolina that she hated. Rich people who believed that they were so much better than everyone else because the size of their bank accounts.

The only reason she took a ride with him was to get away from those people. Not to mention she was tired of her past coming back to bite her in the ass.

"So, why California?" Breaking the silence again he tried to open a line of communication

"The beaches" she spat back in a sarcastic tone. Why did he really care anyways? Once they got there they would go their separate ways and never speak again, like they had most of their lives.

They were two completely different people and one ride wasn't going to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, check out the mini trailer I made for this story. I am really working on this one but with all the time in the car its harder for me to come up with some scenarios, so give some input if you have some ideas. Thanks for Reading&Reviewing.**

**.com/watch?v=_RB6nFUe-rI**

**Keep Driving Away.**

_Keep driving till there's no where left to run, _

_Can't help but think there's something there for us._

Nathan's eyes focused on the road as the scenery consisted of the same trees and skylines for the past 4 hours. When he left North Carolina he'd expected his trip to be one of his best memories, stopping at some fun places along the way.

The plan was to string this ride out over two weeks, experience some of the sites along the way and meet some girls before he'd buckle down at school. But the first day had already slipped away.

Darkness had arrived and the trees consumed the last ounce of light 30 minutes ago. The only illumination came from his head lights, shinning bright against reflectors lining the road.

Driving for long hours took a tole on his body, he wanted to rest and stretch all at once.

Glancing over, the brunette seemed to have settled in, with her legs tucked underneath her and her head resting against the window half asleep.

Passing motel signs he drove a few extra miles before pulling into the decent looking one. He hadn't exactly planned out how this was supposed to work with Brooke along for the ride.

"Hey" he whispered and nudged her arm lightly, trying not to startle her but was unsuccessful.

"What?" she shot up straight and glanced around quickly trying to figure out what was wrong.

The look on her face gave her thoughts away; she had forgotten where she was and who she was with for a moment. "There's no way I slept all the way to California.." she muttered more to herself than to him.

"No" he answered with light laughter before catching her glaring at him, "Actually it was getting late and I was just thinking we could crash here for the night then take off in the morning."

As she eyed him he was curious why she was being so reluctant to stay the night in a nice hotel, in a warm bed as apposed to sleeping in a car.

"Whatever" she said unenthusiastically, grabbing her bag from the back seat and getting out.

"Your welcome" he mumbles under his breathe after she shut the door. Shutting the car off he grabbed his own bags and headed for the front desk.

Keeping it brief, Nathan asked for a room and paid taking the key from the lady before getting comment and sniker from the old woman.

"You two have a _nice_ night."

Laughing and shaking his head, Nathan walked out holding up the key with a smile, "I got the room."

Getting nothing but an eye roll in response, he unlocked the door and walked inside hearing her bags hit the floor.

Turning around he noticed her starting to leave and couldn't resist the urge to know where she was going.

"Where are you going?"

"For a swim.. I need to cool off."

Brooke had been eyeing the pool while she waited for Nathan to gather the room key from the attendant in the office.

She needed to cool herself off after their long drive in the hot southern weather.

Walking out she headed over to the pool and watched as the water glistened with the light from the moon. The water had the most inviting appearance.

Back home she didn't have that luxury, or the luxury of anything other than a twin bed that her feet hung off of, the same bed she had since she was 5.

Pulling her tank top off over her head, she tossed it to the side noticing as she did so that Nathan had followed her out to the pool and had his eyes glued to her figured.

Brooke was use to guys staring at her, gawking even but most of the time from filthy old mean or jerks who just wanted to use her body as their personal dumping grounds.

All in the same she never got stares like that from people of Nathan background, which was probably why she hadn't told him to fuck off by now.

Unbuttoning the single button on her skirt, she shimmed out of it, letting it drop before stepping out of the reminisces and stepping to the edge of the pool.

Looking down at the water se could feel Nathan's eyes scanning her body.

Long tan legs, firm thighs, perfect round ass that was accentuated by her thong, two dimples on the small of her back and barely covered breast that he'd yet to see from his angle.

Leaning forward, Brooke dived in, submerging her body under the cool water as it slowly brought down her temperature before she resurfaced.

Wiping the water from her face she looked up at him, holding back a smile at the stund look still on his face.

"Are you going to join or just watch?"

Watching his eyes glance around, being careful that no one was watching them, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Not as much of a dare devil as people portray you to be, huh?" Brooke teased, knowing that back home he had a reputation for being somewhat of a bad boy with a good heart.

"No just making sure there weren't any old ladies trying to sneak a peak."

With that reply Nathan started to undress. First off was his shirt only to reveal his perfectly toned biceps and chiseled abs. God what had she gotten herself into. She could bare to watch as his shorts came off.

Tearing her eyes away, she backed into the deep end as Nathan stripped off his pants and joined her in the deep end.

"So do you always pick up hitch hikers?" The brunette asked as she swam over to the side and rested her back against it.

"Only the female ones… I think the guys expect a little some'n some'n.." He teased again, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Oh I forget what a magnate you are" Brooke said sarcastically before adding the witty comeback. "All those blonde bimbos are just so hard to please.."

"You're right.. you're the master in pleasing people or so I hear." Nathan said in a cold tone, no longer being playful or goofing off.

"What would you know.." Brooke spat. "Some little rich boy that has everything handed to him."

Here they are again, back where they started. Two strangers.


End file.
